


movin' so carefully

by ShippingEverything



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Cake Calroy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: At this point, Calroy knows Castle Candy as well as anywhere else in the world. Better, possibly, than the places of his childhood, rooms and alleys colored fondly by nostalgia. He doesn’t have to worry about nostalgia in Castle Candy, no, instead, he has to worry abouthallways.or: did you know calroy is a cake man?
Relationships: Calroy Cruller/Amethar Rocks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	movin' so carefully

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could say i was sorry about this, but i'm Not because i love my writing and i write only for myself. anyway, did one of those 90 minute writing challenges, though this took me closer to a full two hours to finish for distraction reasons. 
> 
> if you want someone to blame: i polled my twitter followers for what i should write and This is what they wanted. please enjoy
> 
> title from dnce's cake by the ocean

At this point, Calroy knows Castle Candy as well as anywhere else in the world. Better, possibly, than the places of his childhood, small rooms and back alleys colored fondly by nostalgia. He doesn’t have to worry about nostalgia in Castle Candy -- he is almost disgustingly present, unable to forget the flashy purples and garish pinks that decorate everything here, everything so bright that it leaves afterimages behind his eyes -- no, instead, in Castle Candy he has to worry about _hallways_.

There is nothing codified in any country in Calorum that implies that one body type is better than any other and it’s unlikely that someone would face discrimination even on a personal level for their form -- more likely were sneers for your country of origin, Meatlanders scoffing about Vegetania’s theocracy, Fructerans who looked down their noses at the Dairy Island’s maritime industry -- but there was still a _standard_ among people. A “normal” chair from the local carpenter wouldn’t be sized for a jellybean person, an egg woman would have to get all her dresses specially made, and Calroy Cruller, as cake man as each of his brothers, can’t get through every hallway in Castle Candy.

The main hall works perfectly, of course, and most doorways are even wide enough for him, a display of wealth and opulence rather than for accessibility’s sake, but there are so many hidden paths he cannot tread. Calroy knows every one of them, could map the castle with his eyes closed and his dominant hand tied behind his back, but he can’t _use_ the tunnel that connects his advisor’s suite to the King’s quarters. Calroy supposes that this wouldn’t be a major loss for most advisors, that most right hands to the King would welcome an excuse to not have their sleep interrupted by having to attend to some snotty royal, but Calroy has regrettably cast his lot fully in with _his_ particular snotty royal.

“Just stay,” Amethar whines at this moment. He nuzzles Calroy’s strawberry and tries to argue, “You always complain about the looks the Tartguard gives you but they wouldn’t be able to if you just _stayed_.”

“Maybe they wouldn’t be able to now, but then I’d have to get looks from them _and_ have an _incredibly_ uncomfortable talk with Caramelinda about decorum in the morning,” Calroy says, and Amethar responds by groaning loudly and shifting to press his face against the spongey side of Calroy’s body, wrapping a hand loosely around Calroy’s arm. Calroy, resisting the urge to sigh, pats Amethar’s head. “I’ll see you in the morning, Amethar.”

Amethar doesn’t say _But that’s different_ out loud because even he knows how ridiculous that would be, apparently, but he does press a few kisses to Calroy’s cake before letting him go. Calroy straightens himself up, the motions almost second nature to him now as he fixes his frosting, shakes the wrinkles out of his pants, checks his hat’s placement in the mirror, and then glances back at Amethar.

For such a powerful man, a man for whom the world was built, he looks ill-fit to his bed right now, still so close to the edge and sulkily watching Calroy. Calroy’s eyes roll, more fondly than he’d like, and he walks back to the bed and bends in so Amethar can kiss the sharp crease of the center of his lips.

“Goodbye, Your Majesty, sleep well,” Calroy offers, words spoken so close to Amethar that they might as well be apart of the kiss too. Amethar hums unhappily.

“Hate it when you call me that,” He mumbles, then he pulls back and smiles dazzlingly at Calroy. “See you tomorrow, Cal.”

Calroy nods and makes his way out, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the silently judgmental guards by Amethar’s door. Calroy has no qualms against his body, loves the density of cake that makes up his body, loves his frosted hair and his sculpted legs, but at times like these, he _really_ wishes he could fit in the secret hallways of Castle Candy.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! thanks for reading this little silly thing! i hope you liked it. 
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
